Dancing in the Rain
by skylargould04
Summary: Hermione leaves her wand behind and has to out run the rain to avoid getting soaked. This doesn't go according to plan, but someone helps her out, and asks for a favor in return.


"Well I'm going to be heading back to the dormitories now," Hermione said," I'll see you guys later." She waved to her group of friends, and left for the Girls Dormitory.

Hermione stepped out of The Leaky Cauldron as she heard a rumble in the distance.

 _Looks like rain, and of course I just had to forget my umbrella. How careless of me_. She dug her hand in her back pocket.

Hermione slapped her forehead, "Ugh!" _I'm just going to have to outrun the rain because I was stupid enough to leave my wand behind and now I can't apparate out of here_.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was walking out of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The Yule Ball was coming up soon, and he needed a new dress robe. He didn't have a date yet, but he had someone in mind. He knew his father would never approve of him taking a Mudblood to the dance, but he wasn't worried about that at the moment.

He knew a Pureblood like himself should never fraternize with a Mudblood, but there was something special about her. She was different from the rest, but in a good way. He had liked her since the first time he had met her. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and she was very intelligent.

Draco hadn't known how to express these feelings and emotions for her, so instead he would constantly make fun of her in a flirtatious kind of way. She didn't understand of course, thinking he was just the rude and vain person he appeared to be. He was in a way, but his father was a tough man to live with, which stipulated this kind of behavior he harbored.

Draco looked up towards the sky as rain started to pour. He pulled an umbrella out from his bag. He looked across the street. _Granger? What's_ _she doing out here in the rain without an umbrella?_

Hermione was speed walking, but was still getting soaked in the process. Moving as quickly as possible, she suddenly didn't feel the rain pelting her back. She looked up to see that a jacket hung over her head. She was about to speak, but a strong arm pushed her along the street.

When they got under the roof of a nearby building, and the jacket no longer hung over her head, Hermione turned around to see who had helped her out.

"Thank you….Draco?" Hermione's voice got softer.

Draco smiled, and he put his jacket around Hermione's shoulders.

"No problem, Mione," he said sweetly.

 _Mione?_ _She_ blushed.

"Here put my jacket over your head like a hood, and I can walk back with you. You're heading to the dormitories right?"

"Umm, yeah, but don't you need your jacket?"

"No it's alright, I have an umbrella."

"Okay…"

Draco and Hermione had reached the dorms, and the rain had slowed down to a drizzle.

"Well, we're back."

"Yep," Hermione looked up at him, "Thank you again for giving me your jacket to borrow."

"You can keep it if you want," he paused. "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind me asking… umm could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure, you helped me out. What can I do?"

"The Yule Ball is coming up, and I...I was wondering if... I need to practice my dancing do you mind helping me practice?"

"Umm, sure."

Draco grinned and set down his bag.

"Hermione Granger, may I please have this dance?" He bowed politely.

Hermione curtsied. "I'd be delighted."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she put hers on his shoulders.

Draco lifted his hand, and twirled her around in a circle, then pulled her back with the same arm. They both moved almost effortless, that being they weren't unexperienced when it came to dancing.

Draco twirled her around yet again, but embraced her with his arm when he pulled her back in. He stood behind her with his arm wrapped around the front of her, and rested his head on her shoulder.

He whispered softly in her ear, "Hermione, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

She smiled, and spun herself around to face him.

"I'd love too."

The thunder sounded off in the distance as lightning cracked the sky, as if in agreement.

They both looked into the distance, laughing, while their heads were getting drenched by the sudden downpour.

Draco and Hermione ran for the dorms to escape the dreary weather, but despite the dreariness of the outdoors, that didn't change a thing about how they both felt on the inside. Each other's presence could make them both forget the world revolving around them, and that's just how they liked it.

The End!!


End file.
